789
Evan and Gregory conjure up a vision of Minerva to torment Judith. Synopsis : The year 1897 was a time of many terrifying events in the great house at Collinwood, and these events had a lasting effect on all who lived there and all who would come after them. But perhaps no single event was so cruel and frightening as the deliberate plan of one evil man to induce madness in the mistress of the house. Edward stops Judith from killing Evan. Evan takes a drink. Trask and Evan believe that Judith is possessed by Minerva. They will use Judith's fear of Minerva and have Minerva haunt Judith... in their favor. Evan wants Trask to bring a photo of Minerva to him. There are two knocks on Judith's door. No one is there each time. The third knock turns out to be Trask. Trask brings the picture of Minerva to Evan; Evan will conjure a 'Black Ghost' that will look like Minerva but will be under their control. They can use the spirit to terrify Judith, but the spirit will be visible to anyone. Trask returns to Collinwood: his task is to keep others away from Judith so they do not confirm the ghost sighting. They want to drive Judith crazy. Edward questions Trask. Evan meanwhile burns the photograph of Minerva and recites, "I invoke and conjure thee, false and subservient spirit of Minerva! Do thou forthwith appear, and show thyself unto Judith Collins, wherever she may be, in a fair and human shape, without any deformity or horror. Show thyself, presently! And manifest only that which I desire." 8:30: Minerva appears. Judith screams. Judith lies to Edward that nothing was there. She doesn't want him to think her crazy. When Edward leaves, Judith tells Trask the truth. Trask plays on Judith but calls Minerva a kind, tolerant woman. Judith sees Minerva again: this time in the drawing room, sitting in a chair and sewing. Trask sees her, too, but does not tell Judith this. Judith now lies to Trask. Trask wants her to repeat, "I am Mrs. Trask. I am Mrs. Trask. Now say it." The foyer is very dark now and it makes the scene of Minerva, from behind, following Judith up the steps. Judith turns at the first landing and gasps at her to stop. Minerva keeps coming at her. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes Gregory (to Judith): Now, you know how I feel about alcoholic beverages. But I think perhaps a little brandy will help calm your nerves. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins *Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask *Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley * Clarice Blackburn as Mrs. Minerva Trask Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * GHOSTWATCH: A knock at Judith's bedroom door but no one replies. A ghost resembling Minerva appears to Judith twice; Gregory also sees it the second time. * TIMELINE: 3:05pm at start of the episode. Gregory hasn't seen Evan in the past 24 hours. Evan wants Gregory to come to his home tonight. 8pm: Gregory and Evan prepare to perform ceremony. 8:30pm: The ceremony begins. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors *Louis Edmonds is mistakenly credited as playing Roger Collins. * There is a white dot on Trask's eyebrow. *A boom or camera shadow can be seen on the door on the right side of the screen as Trask enters. *Evan, when talking to Trask, says "newt" instead of "not," and then corrects himself. He also says to Trask, "Your brother," instead of "Her brother" when referring to Edward. *When Evan is explaining to Trask the "black ghost" of Minerva that he will conjure, he says that the apparition will be "an hallucination," which by most definitions is something that only one person sees (barring the idea of a "mass hallucination"). But then he goes on to say that anybody will be able to see it. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 789 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 789 - My Wife and My Dead WifeCategory:Dark Shadows episodes